


How Johnny Got His Jacket Back

by Solarcat



Category: Fantastic Four (Ultimateverse), Spider-Man (Ultimateverse)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-04
Updated: 2006-05-04
Packaged: 2017-10-07 22:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/69895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solarcat/pseuds/Solarcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Web fluid isn't the easiest substance to clean from the leather, but Johnny doesn't mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Johnny Got His Jacket Back

**Author's Note:**

> I felt bad that Johnny lost his jacket, and I wondered what happened to it.

Web fluid isn't the easiest substance to clean from the leather, but Johnny doesn't mind.

He had given up on the jacket; actually, he'd totally forgotten about it in the chaos that had suddenly taken over his life (he was still pissed that he'd missed the part where they accidentally trashed Vegas). So when it had landed against his window with a loud _thwack_, he had nearly fallen off his chair in surprise (and knocked a good centimeter off his katamari, but he had been doing really badly on the level anyway so he didn't care too much). He grinned as he noticed the web sticking it to the glass.

Well, he _had_ told Spider-Man to swing by, hadn't he? He just... hadn't thought that he'd _actually_ swing by. Let alone bring Johnny his _jacket_; the one they'd abandoned when they'd had to run from the police (and that still drove Johnny nuts -- Spider-Man saves a kid and they want to _arrest_ him?). He opened the window and snagged the sleeve, tugging on it a little. It didn't move. He tugged harder and felt the webbing stretch just slightly, but it still didn't give. He tugged once more, a bit angry at the jacket's refusal to move, and a slip of paper fell from an inverted pocket. He snagged it out of the air and unfolded it with a flick of his thumb.

_Thought you might want this back. Be seeing you! PS- It'll stick for about an hour. Sorry._

Johnny got his jacket down an hour later.

It had lost the slightly smoky smell that a lot of his clothes seemed to have developed since the accident. Instead, it smelled like a combination of web fluid, his dad's lab and somebody's basement, and he wondered -- not for the first time -- who Spider-Man actually was. Apparently he owned a basement. The lab thing probably made sense, too -- the guy had sounded so excited when he found out who Johnny's sister was. He wondered if a lot of superheroes were secretly total geeks or if it was just the ones he knew, but decided it wasn't important.

He had his jacket back.

He doesn't bother to clean off all of the web.


End file.
